GannisTagebuch7
thumb|right|250px Tag 36 / 3. Juni Das Gasthaus von Dunkelhain "Flori? Was tust du hier?" murmelte ich leise, bevor ein Stich in meine Schulter mich ins Leben zurückholte. Ich schrie verkrampft auf... bevor ich wohl wieder bewusstlos wurde. Als ich jedenfalls das nächste mal aufwachte, lag ich in einem Bett und Flori wachte, naja sie schlief, auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett. Als ich versuchte mich aufzustützen, spürte ich einen schwachen Stich in meiner Schulter und fühlte einen Druckverband an der Stelle. Das Bett gargste so sehr, dass Flori natürlich sofort wach wurde und mich ansah: "Gánndor! Du bist wach? Endlich... ich dachte schon..." plapperte sie los. "Wo sind wir?" wollte ich sofort wissen und sie antwortete "Im Gasthaus von Dunkelhain. Du musstest versorgt werden." Ich dankte ihr dafür, wenn ich mir auch immer noch nicht sicher war, ob ich nicht lieber gestorben wäre, um bei Akena und den Kindern zu bleiben. Ein Seufzen entfuhr mir bei dem Gedanken, doch dann versuchte ich mich auf das, was sie zuletzt sagte, zu konzentrieren. "Du siehst dich also als Opfer? Und du denkst, ich wäre nicht bereit Reinhold... ah.. der Rote Ritter.. also mit Reinhold meinen Frieden zu schliessen? Ach Flori... ich dachte, du kennst mich besser. Ich weiss, dass du all diese Dinge nicht tust, um mich oder ihn absichtlich zu verletzen, aber du musst verstehen, dass du es doch auf eine gewisse Art tust. Es ist nunmal nicht wirklich nachvollziehbar, wie man mehrere Personen soll lieben können. Das ist für mich aber kein Grund Reinhold zu hassen. Er ist ein ehrenwerter Mann, soweit ich das bis hierher beurteilen kann. Was ich jedoch nach wie vor nicht verstehe: Warum hast du mit mir nicht offen geredet? Bitte beantworte mir nur diese eine Frage ohne ihr wieder auszuweichen. Dann werde ich dir auch sagen können, wie ich zu dem hier endgültig stehen werde." Sie setzte sich zu mir auf die Bettkante und nahm meine gesunde Hand in ihre kalten Hände. Wieso war sie so kalt? Es war doch gar nicht so kalt, hatte ich das Gefühl und sie war so blass, wirkte fast ausgezehrt als jedoch jetzt auch eine sanfte Röte ihre Wangen färbte und sie leise sprach: "Ach Ganndor, als ob es so leicht wäre in solchen Sachen offen zu sein, die in den Augen der meisten Menschen und auch in Deinen vermutlich anstössig sind. Dazu bist Du viel zu gut erzogen worden. Erinnerst Du Dich noch, als wir in den Ruinen von Eldarath waren? An den Rausch, der Dich dort überkommen hat, alles zu töten, was Dir vor Dein Schwert lief? Solch eine Wut und eine Lust zu töten überkommt mich auch manchmal, wenn ich zum Beispiel sehe, wie Leute wie Melaina die Welt beherrschen wollen, aber ich kann nicht einfach hingehen und irgendwem einen Feuerball in die Brust jagen, nur weil mir gerade danach ist. Diese Beherrschung hat auch Grenzen und man sucht sich ein Ventil, um sich irgendwie auszutoben. Reinhold ist nicht weniger leidenschaftlich als ich. Er ist ja eben ein Krieger und da es sich nicht ergab Melaina so einfach den Garaus zu machen, haben wir uns praktischerweise des Nachts in einem Bett sozusagen gegenseitig umgebracht" Sie wurde noch röter und kaute verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, ehe sie weitersprach: "Du bist immer so gesetzt und weise und stehst über den Dingen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Du überhaupt auch zu so einer Leidenschaft fähig bist. Ich habe sie bisher nur ein einziges Mal erlebt, am Wasserfall beim Südstrom, weisst Du noch? Und ich weiss nicht mal, ob ich das überhaupt herausfinden will und ob ich dann damit auch zufrieden wäre, wenn sie da wäre, oder ob sie alles kaputt machen würde, weil wir feststellen würden, dass wir uns gar nicht kannten bisher und ich hab Angst davor, dass Du mich dafür verdammen könntest für diese Leidenschaft. Ich muss immer daran denken, was Du mir von Akena erzählt hast, was für eine sanfte, gutmütige Frau sie gewesen sein muss .. ich kann niemals so sein wie sie auch wenn ich mich ja bemühen will" Sie hob die Augen und sah mich an "Ich weiss, dass Du Reinhold jetzt doch hassen wirst..." "Warum sollte ich Reinhold jetzt hassen? Ich habe keinen Grund hierzu. Er liebt dich und das steht ihm frei. Dass du dich ihm hingegeben hast, obwohl du mit mir verlobt bist, das widerspricht zwar jeder menschlichen Moral und würde dich in den Augen vieler sicher nicht ehrenvoll aussehen lassen, doch wen interessiert diese Moral überhaupt? Mich? Nun, ich wurde genau nach diesen Idealen erzogen und meine gesamte Familie lebte seit jeher nach diesen Moralvorstellungen. Doch ist sie tot. Und jetzt sitze ich hier, zwischen der Frau, die mein Herz nach wie vor begehrt und den Moralvorstellungen meiner Vergangenheit? Kann ich diese einfach so von mir weisen? Oder verliere ich mich dann selbst? Verrate ich damit all die Ideale und somit meine Familie selbst? Oder habe ich das Recht dazu so zu leben, wie ich das heute möchte? Wie soll ich es meiner Familie erklären, wenn ich sie eines Tages wiedersehen werde?" Ich machte eine Pause und dachte nochmals über meine eben ausgesprochenen Worte nach. Während ich ihre Hand fest, vielleicht zu fest drückte, fuhr ich fort: "Leidenschaft... natürlich kann ich leidenschaftlich sein. Allerdings verberge ich es die meiste Zeit hinter meiner Erziehung. Mein Leben lang wurde ich danach erzogen, dass der Verstand das Herz kontrollieren muss. Ausser in deiner Gegenwart habe ich sehr selten überhaupt nur einen Gedanken an diese Kontrolle verschwenden müssen, denn nur wenn Du in mein Leben trittst, beherrscht mich mein Herz. Leidenschaft ist einer der Wege, die vom Licht fortführen, weisst Du? Und Du weisst auch noch, dass ich bis zu dem Moment am Leuchtturm Sturmwinds, als ich diesem widerlichen Kerl mein Schwert in die Brust rammte, immer nach diesen Tugenden lebte. In den Ruinen von Eldarath fühlte ich erneut diese Leidenschaft, in der die Gefühle mein Handeln steuerten und es macht mir Angst, was aus mir wird, wenn genau das geschieht. Aber irgendwie ist genau diese Leidenschaft, die du in mir auslöst, der Grund, warum ich dich so sehr liebe. Ja, ich liebe dich noch immer und werde es wahrscheinlich ewig tun, obwohl du mich so sehr verändert hast." Ich wandt während der letzten Worte den Blick von ihr ab, denn ich wollte nicht, dass sie meine Augen sehen konnte, die in diesem Moment zu tränen begannen. Pragmaks erneuter Auftritt "Ja, siehst Du," sie streichelte sanft mit den Fingern ihrer freien Hand über meinen Verband an der Schulter. "Genau da ist das Problem. Der Weg der Leidenschaft, der vom Licht fortführt. Ich muss mir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Ich bin schon dahinein geboren worden, irgendwo fern des Lichts zu existieren und meine Entscheidung für mein Leben hat mich dem Licht auch nicht nähergebracht und es ist wohl von den Meisten, die durch mich damit in Kontakt kommen vermutlich tolerabel, aber längst nicht akzeptabel. Ich hab mich damit arrangiert, weil ich diese Entscheidung damals zum Wohl Vieler getroffen habe und ich kann jetzt nicht wegen einem einzigen Menschen, wegen Dir alles zurückschrauben. Natürlich könnte ich meinen Beruf auch an den Nagel hängen, wenn er nicht eben auch eine Art Berufung wäre. Wenn der Krieg eines Tages vorbei ist, sieht die Sache vielleicht auch wieder ganz anders aus, aber das ist er eben nicht und es ist auch nicht abzusehen, wann oder ob er jemals endet. Damit habe ich natürlich auch eine Verantwortung Dir gegenüber, der ich nicht immer gewachsen bin. Trotz allem bin ich ja nur ein Mensch und eine Frau die liebt und ich sehe ja auch diese Veränderungen und mache mir Sorgen, wie weit es gut für Dich ist, ob Du es nur tust, weil ich nun mal ich bin und Dein Blick dadurch auch verschleiert ist vor den realen Tatsachen, ob Du mich eben eines Tages für diese Veränderungen verantwortlich machen würdest, wenn es Enscheidungen gäbe, die wir unterschiedlich treffen würden. Ich weiss, was Du jetzt denkst." Sie schmunzelte leicht."Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, dass man die Zukunft nicht durch solche Gedanken vorherbestimmen und entscheiden kann. Das stimmt wohl auch. Manchmal würde ich gern aber trotzdem einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen und wenn es nur wäre, um zu wissen, ob Du mit mir oder ohne mich besser dran wärst" Sie verzog das Gesicht und schnaufte leise. "War das auch ne Liebeserklärung?" Ich sah sie überrascht an und begann "Ich denke schon. Warum sonst sollte eine Person sich soviel Gedanken über das Glück eines anderen machen? Vielleicht ist ja doch schon alles zuvor bestimmt?" Gerade als ich sie zu mir aufs Bett ziehen wollte, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben, flog auf einmal die Tür auf. Pragmak stand mit einem fragenden Blick auf einen Stock gestützt vor uns und legte los: "Na endlich gibts hier mal nen Ergebnis. Hab ich mir also nicht umsonst meine Knochen brechen lassen und mir von dieser Seréna den letzten Nerv rauben lassen? Wann ist nun das Fest? Ich hab doch schon die Leute eingeladen... und wenn wir das absagen, müsst ihr das bezahlen! Also?" Flori starrte mich an und ich reagierte auch erst nach einigen Schrecksekunden: "Was soll denn der Auftritt, kleiner Mann? Bist wohl wieder zu schnell fit geworden, was? Wie lange horchst du denn schon an der Tür?" entgegnete ich. Er grinste nur breit und meinte: "So lange, dass ich ALLES mitbekommen habe! Von wegen Feuerball, Reinhold und Liebeserklärung und so... Also wann?" Flori fing so herzhaft an zu lachen, dass mein ganzes Bett zu wackeln anfing und ein qietschendes und knarzendes Konzert zu ihrem Lachanfall gab. "Also wirklich... Deine Fusssoldaten suchen sich auch immer den passendsten oder unapssendsten Moment aus, um aufzukreuzen" Sie funkelte Pragmak spöttisch an, ehe sie fortfuhr: "Sag mal Du Nervgnom..." Weiter kam sie nicht mit ihren Worten, weil sie den Kopf wegziehen musste vor dem Stock den der Gnom gehoben hatte und nun damit vor ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte und nun loslegte: "Von wegen Fusssoldaten. Ganndor hat wenigstens noch Freunde, die ihm zur Seite stehen, wenn er sie braucht. Du hast ja nicht mal eine Ahnung von Freundschaft, geschweige denn von Liebe. Sei froh, dass wir Ganni Dich überhaupt heiraten lassen Du Hexe und nervig bist höchstens Du, weil er schon wieder mal nur wegen Dir das Bett hüten muss." Flori bekam Pragmaks Stock zu packen und zog mit einem Ruck den kleinen Mann zu sich heran und beugte sich dann über ihn: "Reg Dich ab, sonst beiss ich Dir in Deine grosse Knollennase", sprach sie noch immer lachend und ich sah, wie der Gnom entsetzt nach Luft schnappte und musste mir selbst auch ein Lachen verkneifen. "Ich wollte Dich nur fragen, ob Du das wirklich ernst gemeint hast mit dem Einladen und Bezahlen" Pragmak warf sich stolz in die Brust und verkündete krähend: "Natürlich hab ich das ernst gemeint. Ich Pragmak Goldenfässchen werde eine Hochzeit auf die Beine stellen von der die ganze Welt sprechen wird. Der dalaranische Wein wird in Strömen fliessen und Fiddle, der beste Barde aller Zeiten wird auftreten und sowieso gibt es jede Menge Spass und Spiele und ein Feuerwerk und..." Flori unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung und schaut mich entsetzt an. "Meint er das wirklich ernst? Das kann er doch nicht machen oder?" Hochzeitsplanungen Breit grinsend anwortete ich noch bevor ich den entsetzten Blick in ihren Augen sah: "So wie ich den alten Knaben kennengelernt habe, doch, das meint er ..." Als ich dann ihren irritierten Blick sah, brach ich im Satz ab. "Warum schaust du mich so an? Ich bin unschuldig, aber er scheint meine Erzählungen gleich zum Anlass genommen zu haben, um alles zu planen." Pragmak runzelte leicht die Stirn: "Was issen nun wieder? Wenn Gánndor etwas feiert, dann gebührend. Ausserdem wärn seine alten Freunde sicher totbeleidigt, wenn sie nicht eingeladen würden... Aber was red ich 'en da... Weder Termin noch Ort habe ich genannt, das überlasse ich doch euch beiden. Aber ne paar, gaaanz wenige Gäste und Kleidung für Gánndor habe ich schon bestellt beim Schneider und so was eben... Also, habt ihr euch jetzt schon überlegt wo und wann das steigen soll?" Flori klappte den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, ehe sie Pragmak am Schlafittchen in die Luft hob, bis er mit Armen und Beinen zappelte und entrüstet quäkte: "Lass mich runter Du verrückte Hexe. Du hast ja echt´n Knall. Da hat man ne Überraschung und dann dreht die völlig durch.." Ehe er noch weiter schimpfen konnte, unterbrach ihn Flori mit einem "Schhhht, wirst Du wohl still sein! Weisst Du, was Du da angerichtet hast? Gaaaanz wenige Gäste.... ich wette es werden hundert sein!" Sie stellte Pragmak etwas unsanft wieder auf den Boden zurück und fing wie ein Tiger im Zimmer an auf und ab zu laufen. Hin und her... her und hin. Pragmak wollte erneut zu schimpfen anfangen, aber ich bedeutete ihm mit dem Finger auf den Lippen still zu sein. Irgendetwas würde gleich kommen .. nur was? Flori lief mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen weiter auf und ab und murmelte vor sich hin: "Hundert Gäste.. wo soll man die alle unterbringen? Etwa im Freien und was für Kleidung hat er für Ganndor bestellt und wieso zum Teufel nur für Ganndor. Wie wird er aussehen und was ziehe ich Passendes dazu an? Sie blieb abrupt stehen und schaute mich an "Was zum Henker soll ich anziehen? Ich habe nichts Passendes und überhaupt .. es gibt gar nichts was gut genug aussähe, um es anzuziehen und weisses Kleid trage ich keines .. oh nein.. ganz bestimmt nicht .. kein weisses Kleid ja?" Ich begann leise zu lachen und wurde schliesslich immer lauter, bis mich Flori mit einem strafenden und gleichzeitig doch grinsenden Blick ansah. "Meine Liebe, es werden sicher keine hunderte..." Ich schaute kurz zu Pragmak, der ziemlich aufgesetzt unschuldig guckte "... er hat ja wohl nur einigen meiner Freunde, die nicht fehlen dürfen, Bescheid gegeben. Ist halt etwas voreilig, aber er meint es ja nur gut. Und wegen dem Kleid, mach Dir mal keine Sorgen. Du wirst schon etwas finden. Ich darf Dir da leider nicht helfen, das ist Tradition. Aber ich kann Dir Adressen einiger hervorragender Schneider geben." Wieder schaute ich zu Pragmak: "Wer schneidert mir denn meinen Anzug? Und darf ich da auch noch mit aussuchen?" Der Gnom grinste wieder breit: "Na bei deinen alten Freunden aus der Bastion. Eine der Kaldorei, Thessalia, ist wohl die feinste Schneiderin, die es gibt. Neben der Magierin Zelinna natürlich." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich wusste, dass er einen guten Geschmack hatte und so vertraute ich mal seinem Urteil. "Und die Farbe? Flori muss ja die Farbe wissen... weiss wäre wirklich nichts für sie oder?" Pragmak schüttelte energisch den Kopf und antwortete: "Das wird erst verraten, wenn ich ihn erhalten habe und für gut heisse." "Wegen des Ortes", fuhr ich gen Flori fort "das sollten wir uns gemeinsam aussuchen, findest du nicht? Allerdings finde ich, wir sollten in der Nähe Sturmwinds bleiben... vielleicht im Rotkammgebirge? Feiern und übernachten könnte man dann in Seenhain und für die Trauung kenne ich einen wunderbaren Ort ganz in der Nähe. Aber mach dir doch bitte deswegen keinen Stress. Das bekommen wir schon hin und Dia und Willi wären sicher glücklich uns dabei zu helfen. Und sie sind ja nun wirklich Profis in der Planung, nicht? Willst du vielleicht schonmal nach Sturmwind vorreisen, damit du planen kannst? Ich schreibe dann mal hier derzeit eine Liste mit Leuten, die ich gerne zu der Hochzeit einladen würde. Pragmak, bring mir mal was zu schreiben bitte." Der Gnom kramte in seiner Jacke und zog ein bereits vorbereitetes Pergament vor. "Alles schon vorbereitet, mein alter Knabe." Traditionen "Ich soll allein nach Sturmwind reisen und Dich schon wieder verletzt allein hier lassen?" Sie schaute mich etwas unsicher an."Naja, verkehrt wäre es nicht, damit ich auch mal aus diesem Fetzen hier herauskomme. Dieser Leinenstoff kratzt ganz schön auf der Haut mit der Zeit, wusstest Du das? Oh, aber zu einer Elfe gehe ich ganz bestimmt nicht wegen des Kleides. Du weisst schon wieso, aber die Magierin wäre eine gute Idee. Wohnt die denn auch in Sturmwind und keinen Stress machen.. das sagst Du so leicht!" Sie schnaufte kurz "Ich hab doch noch nie geheiratet und auch nicht mit so vielen Leuten, die mir dann zuguggen. Was muss ich da überhaupt machen? Und was ist das für eine Tradition mit dem Kleid?" Die Fragen prasselten auf mich herunter und ich schaute sie reichlich überrascht an."Gibt es Jemanden, der mich unterweisen kann, wie so eine Hochzeit geht? Ich war doch auch noch auf Keiner. Ich muss mir das irgendwo anguggen, damit ich weiss, was ich tun muss. Das ist ja wirklich alles schön und gut, wie Ihr das alles plant und auch Seenhain klingt wundervoll zum Feiern..." Sie brach plötzlich mit ihrer Fragenkanonade ab, schaute mich fast flehend an und flüsterte leise "Ich mache bestimmt alles falsch... und dann wird es eine Katastrophe und dabei soll es doch so ein schöner Tag werden..." Ich nahm beruhigend ihre Hand und gab Pragmak zu verstehen, er möge uns jetzt mal alleine lassen und Flori vielleicht was anderes zum anziehen besorgen. Brummend verschwand er mit den Worten: "Immer, wenns interessant wird..." "Dann lass mich einfach mal vorne anfangen, wie die Tradition in unserem Hause es vorsah." Mit grossen Augen sah mich Flori gespannt an und so begann ich zu erzählen: "Mindestens zwei Abende vor der Trauung durfte sich das Paar nicht mehr sehen, denn da begannen die Vorbereitungen. Manche Frauen bekamen neuen Körperschmuck oder Körperbemalungen, andere nur eine neue Frisur. Bei den Männern gab es andere Feierlichkeiten, um den Mann auf seine künftige Ehe vorzubereiten. Zum eigentlichen Fest gehörte ein guter Freund des Paares, der die Traurede hielt. Häufig wurde hierfür ein Priester gewählt, doch war dies keine Pflicht. Ausserdem brachten sowohl die Braut als auch der Bräutigam einen weiteren Freund, der dem ganzen als Zeuge beiwohnte. Er bezeugte den späteren Treue- und Liebesschwur. Die Art des Schwures konnte frei gewählt werden. In einem einfachen Zustimmen oder dem Vortragen eines Textes oder sogar eines Gedichtes. Inhalt des Schwurs war es immer, dass man verspricht sowohl in guten als auch in schlechten Zeiten auf ewig dem anderen beizustehen und nichts zu unternehmen, um ihn absichtlich zu verletzen. Als Zeichen des Schwures schenkte man sich etwas. Überlicherweise Ringe, aber es wurden auch schon andere Gegenstände übergeben." Ich deutete lächelnd auf das Medaillon, welches Flori am Hals trug. "Mein Urgrossvater bekam einst dieses Medaillon von seiner Frau geschenkt. Seitdem war es das Wappen der Familie von Falkenstein." Ich stockte einen Moment in der Erzählung und dachte kurz an den langen Familienstamm der Familie Tolan von Falkenstein. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln fuhr ich fort: "Wenn dieser Schwur jedenfalls vor den Zeugen und allen Gästen abgelegt wurde, war die Vermählung offiziell vollzogen. Sie konnte jedoch von den Eltern jederzeit annuliert werden, solange die Ehe nicht durch einen Nachkommen endgültig besiegelt worden war. Ja... selbst meine Ehe zu Akena hätte jederzeit noch annuliert werden können, da sie mir lediglich zwei Töchter schenkte. Von diesem Recht wurde jedoch in unserer Familie seit Generationen kein Gebrauch mehr gemacht, da sie nicht als ehrenvoll und veraltet angesehen wurde. Dennoch war es eine seit jeher übermittelte Tradition und somit das Recht eines von Falkensteins. thumb|right|erster Entwurf einer Einladungskarte Nach der eigentlichen Trauung, die immer an einem Ort, den das Paar frei auswählte, stattfand, traf sich die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft am Ort für die Feierlichkeiten. Als erstes wurden dem Paar dort von den Gästen die verschiedensten Geschenke überreicht. Danach wurde meist gegessen und später wurde noch getanzt und es wurden oft lustige Spiele von den Gästen organisiert, die das Brautpaar gemeinsam zu bestehen hatte. Diese Spiele standen symbolisch für die kommenden Herausforderungen, die das Paar in Zukunft gemeinsam zu bewältigen hatte." Während ich diese Worte sprach schrieb ich parallel einen ersten Entwurf einer Einladungskarte und gab diese Flori mit diesen Worten: "So in etwa hätte ich mir eine Einladungskarte vorgestellt." Vorbereitungen Wir besprachen noch so einige Details und je länger wir planten, um so mehr Vorfreude stieg in uns beiden auf. Flori nahm das Pergament und las langsam Wort für Wort meine Zeilen.“Das klingt gut. Das klingt sehr gut. Das ist wundervoll. Also ist so eine Hochzeit eigentlich gar nichts andres wie das Versprechen, das wir uns sowieso schon vor langer Zeit gegeben haben, nur dass uns jetzt viele Leute zuschauen und zuhören und davon wissen, was wir uns versprochen haben ja? Eigentlich sind wir sozusagen jetzt schon verheiratet, seit Du mir das Medaillon geschenkt hast oder .. so für uns? Oh, das wirft ja ein ganz neues Licht auf die ganze Sache. Jetzt weiss ich auch, warum man sich dann für diesen Tag besonders schön macht.“ Sie strahlte mich an, ehe sie aufgeregt fortfuhr. „Ich hab eine Idee für ein Kleid .. ja, genau, jetzt weiss ich was ich anziehen werde für Dich.“ Sie legte den Finger auf die Nasenspitze und sah mich nachdenklich an. „Mhm, und eine neue Frisur .. das wäre auch was.. nur für diesen Tag. Etwas Aussergewöhnliches und etwas das Dir gefallen wird, ja genau, aber färben werde ich sie nicht. Oder was meinst Du? Nee, eine andre Farbe würde mich zu sehr verändern oder? Achja, und ich muss mir auch etwas einfallen lassen, was ich Dir schenken kann. So etwas, wie das Medaillon. Ich muss unbedingt zu Hause mal stöbern. Apropos zu Hause .. ich muss nach Hause. Ich muss nach Sturmwind!“ Sie zappelte augeregt herum, und beugte sich über mich und gab mir einen Kuss.“Komm, Ganndor, wir müssen nach Sturmwind reisen. Es ist noch soviel zu erledigen! Kannst Du schon mitkommen.. bitte! Ich möchte Dich nicht hier allein lassen. Andrerseits... Sturmwind ist nicht soooo weit weg und wenn ich schnell reite, bin ich bestimmt in einer Stunde schon dort und Du darfst ja eh nicht sehen, was ich mir ausdenke. Willst Du Dich lieber noch etwas erholen, damit Du zur Hochzeit dann auch wirklich ganz gesund bist? Was meinst Du?“ Sie nahm meine Hände und schaute mich fragend an. Da kam Pragmak zurück. Dieses mal klopfte er sogar und hatte eine schlichte Robe aus feiner Seide für Flori dabei, damit sie mal aus dem kratzigen Leinenhemd rauskam. Kurz danach verschwand er auch schon wieder, wollte wohl noch was organisieren. Flori war sehr angetan von der Robe und ich sagte ihr, sie solle ruhig vorreisen und mich einfach überraschen. Sie lächelte voll Vorfreude und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: "Dann werde ich mal schnellstens mit den Vorbereitungen anfangen." Grinsend rief ich ihr noch nach: "Denk daran, Zelinna Kleinnot wegen der Robe und Dia wegen der Organisation zu fragen. Als Flori gegangen war, lehnte ich mich müde zurück. "Das ist doch besser gelaufen, als erwartet." hörte ich plötzlich eine bekannte weibliche Stimme ohne die Person selbst wahrzunehmen. Kurz erschrak ich mich, wurde dann aber recht plötzlich von Müdigkeit übermannt und fiel in tiefen Schlaf. Tag 41 / 8. Juni Überlegungen Nachdem ich mich einige Tage in Dunkelhain erholte, wollte ich noch eine weitere Tradition der von Falkensteins zeremonieren: Ich müsste auf meinen Reisen einem Bedürftigen in einer Notlage helfen ohne Rücksicht auf mein Leben! Nur wenn ich diese Aufgabe meisterte, war ich bereit für eine Hochzeit. Als ich damals Akena heiratete, wanderte ich neun Tage durch den Silberwald, um an der Westküste des Lordameresees meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Damals war ein kleiner Junge mit seinem Fischerboot auf den See hinausgetrieben worden und drohte zu kentern. Nur mit viel Glück und aufgrund meiner damals ausserordentlich guten Verfassung schaffte ich es den Jungen vor dem Ertrinken zu retten. Was würde mich wohl dieses mal erwarten? Und würde ich es auch heute im Alter von 52 Jahren meistern? Pragmak war unterdessen nach Sturmwind gereist. Er war ein wahrlich guter Freund geworden und wollte wohl, dass die Hochzeit etwas ganz besonderes werden würde. Seréna hingegen... Ihre letzten Worte wollten mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen... Was plante diese Frau? Hatte Floreanna damals doch Recht, als sie behauptete, Seréna empfinde etwas, wie Liebe für mich? Wie sollte diese Frau so etwas empfinden können... ich verwarf den Gedanken und sattelte mein geliehenes Pferd, um mich auf den Weg in Richtung Westfall zu machen. Dort wollte ich mit meiner Suche beginnen. Der Dämmerwald Auf dem Weg durch den Dämmerwald in Richtung Westfall begegneten mir einige Patroullien. Seit die Defias von hier fast vollständig vertrieben wurden und auch die untote Plage auf dem Friedhof im Westen weitestgehend eingedämmt worden war, war es hier deutlich ruhiger geworden. Lediglich die einfallenden Worgs von Süden her, machten den Bürgern im Dämmerwald noch Probleme. Ich war erst einige Minuten von Dunkelhain entfernt, als ich bereits das Geheule dieser Kreaturen vernahm. So entschloss ich mich zuerst im Dämmerwald auf die Suche nach einer Aufgabe zu begeben. Ich näherte mich den Bergen, die den Dämmerwald vom Schlingendorntal trennten und sah mehrer Worge, wie sie sich über die Reste eines kleinen Hofes hermachten. Überall waren diese Kreaturen, doch war hier niemand mehr, der meiner Hilfe direkt benötigte. Ich schlich mich unbemerkt zurück zu meinem Pferd und setzte meinen Weg gen Westen fort. Gerade, als ich die Strasse wieder erreichte, vernahm ich schnelle Galoppgeräusche. Ich kontrollierte den Sitz meiner Waffe, die mir Pragmak kürzlich zurückbrachte und wartete ab, was mir denn da entgegeneilte. Schon im nächsten Moment kam mir ein junger Mann auf einem schweissnassen Pferd entgegengeritten. Als er mich sah, wedelte er wie wild mit den Armen und schrie um Hilfe. Ich gab meinem Pferd die Sporen und ritt ihm entgegen. Vollkommen erschöpft hielt er sein Pferd bei mir an und begann davon zu sprechen, wie eine Gruppe Männer mit roten Masken ihn und seine Frau überfallen hatten. Defias, hier? Ich dachte bis zu diesem Moment, dass die Defias im Dämmerwald zerschlagen waren, aber einzelne Gruppen schienen immer noch ihr Unwesen zu treiben. Er beschrieb mir einen Ort, welcher mir als Addles Siedlung in Erinnerung kam. Dies war schon immer ein Schlupfwinkel der Defias gewesen. Erleichtert darüber, dass ich ihm zusagte zu helfen, ritten wir gemeinsam in diese Richtung. Unterwegs fragte er mich immer wieder, was ich plante, um ihm zu helfen. Immerhin wären dort sicher ein knappes Dutzend Banditen beteiligt gewesen und wer weiss, wie viele sich noch dort versteckt hielten. Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, merkte aber schnell, dass ich der Übermacht alleine nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Daher schickte ich ihn weiter zur Späherkuppe. Sie war nicht allzuweit entfernt und vielleicht fände er dort noch jemanden, der mir seine Unterstützung anbot. Allerdings war dies alles mehr ein Vorwand, damit ich alleine war und ich mich nach Seréna umsehen konnte. Aber sie erschien nicht. Was war los mit ihr? Warum war sie auf einmal nicht in meiner Nähe? Seit dem Treffen mit Flori und Reinhold auf die Oger hatte ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Nur einmal ihre Worte vernommen. Aber warum sprach sie davon, dass es besser laufen würde als erwartet und lies sich dennoch nicht mehr bei mir blicken? War sie nun für oder gegen unsere Hochzeit? War sie vielleicht in der Nähe von Flori? Was hatte sie nur vor... Verdammt. Jetzt, wo ich dringend ihre Hilfe benötigen würde, war sie nicht da! Addles Siedlung Ich näherte mich langsam Addles Siedlung. In den Wäldern verbarg ich mich und versuchte mehr über deren Stärke und die Lage der Frau von Thorim, Jeanna, zu erfahren. Die Siedlung war ruhig, lediglich sah man im allgemein dunklen Dämmerwald doch drei Gestalten stehen, die sich wohl unterhielten. Ich ging langsam näher. Ich erkannte nicht viel, lediglich dass die drei Personen dunkel gekleidet waren. Einer hockte auf Knien, flehte regelrecht, als ich seine Worte vernahm. "... und deswegen müsst ihr mich verschonen... bitte!" hallte die Stimme zu mir. Die anderen beiden Personen standen aufrecht vor ihm. Einer von beiden, offensichtlich ein Mann, beugte sich vor. Im dämmrigen Licht konnte ich ein wenig seine noch recht jungen Züge erkennen und seine hellen, fast schon orange-roten Haare. Ruhig sprach er: "Wir sollen dir verzeihen... nachdem ihr euch habt massakrieren lassen, am Steinhügelsee?", ich vernahm wieder ein leises Wimmern. Steinhügelsee? Moment... das war doch einer dieser Defias! Jetzt machte einiges Sinn, Serenas Erzählung wie der Rote Ritter einfach die Defias niedergemetzelt hatte... das mussten wohl die neuen Meister sein. Ich atmete flach ein und aus, sah mich weiter um. Vor mir lag etwas am Boden, ich konnte es aber nicht wirklich erkennen doch ich stutzte sofort. Das sah aus wie ein Mensch! Und auf dem ganzen Hof verstreut lagen ähnliche Schemen! Ich ünterdrückte das Gefühl genau zu wissen dass die Person nahe bei mir nicht mehr lebte und lauschte weiter. "Sieh dich an... du bist jämmerlich. Ihr seid ein Überbleibsel eines sinnlosen Unterfangens. Ihr habt eure Nützlichkeit erfüllt." Laut gellte der kniende Defias auf, als der junge Mann ihm seine Hand auf den Kopf legte. Er musste eine Art Zauber gewirkt haben, der dem Kerl enorme Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Ich sah auf einmal etwas grün aufblitzen und der Mann brach zusammen. Ein Hexer? Wenn Serena nur hier wäre! Allein gegen einen Hexer... was könnte ich nur ausrichten? Der Mann mit dem orangen Schopf ging auf einmal weg, die andere, bisher verhüllte Person blieb stehen. "Beseitige die Frau im Haus und den Lauscher. Ich verlasse mich hier auf dich, Sarin". Frau? Das musste Jeanna sein! Der Mann ging ab, die vermummte Person öffnete ihren Mantel und zog sichelförmige Dolche. Langsam schob sie ihre Kapuze zurück und ich konnte ihm blassen Licht das kalte Gesicht einer Blutelfe und ihre markanten Ohren, erkennen. Verdammt... es geht vom schlimmen ins schlechte..... "Komm raus kleines Würmchen... Komm raus!" rief die Elfe zuckersüß nach mir und ging lauernd umher. Der Hexer war weg... aber nun eine Elfe. Irgendwer wollte wohl dass ich es schwer haben würde, wenn ich Flori ehelichen will. Die Elfe ging in eine gebückte Haltung und langsam strich ihr Daumen über die scharfe Schneide des Dolches, die selbst im schwachen Licht des Dämmerwaldes noch aufblitzte. Ich holte tief Luft, denn ich hatte äussersten Respekt vor Leuten, die derart mit Dolchen umgehen konnten, wie es wohl diese Elfe konnte nach der Art zu urteilen, wie... ja fast schon liebevoll sie mit ihrem Dolch umging. Dieser Atemzug war wohl allerdings auch ein Fehler. Ich sah, wie sich der Kopf der Elfe langsam... viel zu langsam drehte und sich ihre grünen Augen förmlich in der Dunkelheit in meine bohrten, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass sie mich nicht sehen konnte. Aber vielleicht konnte sie aussergewöhnlich gut hören? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und bildete mir ein im Lichtkegel der Haustür, vor der sie jetzt lauernd stand und in meine Richtung starrte, zu erkennen, dass ihre Ohren leicht zuckten. Verflucht, wenn sie eine Waldläuferin wäre, ich hätte keine Chance. Ich brauchte mich nicht mal einen Meter zu bewegen und ein Pfeil ihres Bogens würde mir ein Loch in die Brust schiessen. Ich versuchte also zu erkennen, ob sie ausser den Dolchen auch noch einen Bogen bei sich trug und atmete verhalten auf, als das wohl nicht der Fall war. Entweder war sie also tatsächlich nur gut im Nahkampf und im Umgang mit Dolchen bewandert, oder sie hatte gerade ihren Bogen auch nicht dabei. Vielleicht war das meine einzige Chance. Eine Waldläuferin ohne Bogen war zwar immer noch unberechenbar, aber längst nicht so tödlich, wie eine Waldläuferin mit Bogen und sie war jung, verdammt jung, wie es schien. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Sie würde nur so strotzen vor Kampfgeist und vor allem Gelenkigkeit. Da hatten meine 52-jährigen Knochen auch wieder schlechte Karten im Kampf Mann gegen... ähm... Frau. Während wir uns gegenseitig so musterten gingen mir die verschiedensten Abhandlungen durch den Kopf, welche Ausbildung Waldläufer genossen und was die Allianz darüber wusste. Irgendeine Schwachstelle musste sich doch finden lassen. Vielleicht war es auch ihre Jugend und damit ihre Unerfahrenheit zusammen mit dem Fehlen des Bogens, die mir einen winzigen Vorteil verschaffen würden? Ich beugte mich langsam nach vorn und tastete nach dem Dolch in meinem Stiefel. Mein Schwert würde wohl hier keinen Dienst tun brauchen... vorerst... Den Dolch in meiner Hand wartete ich ihre nächste Handlung ab. Sie hatte mich noch nicht geortet und so hatte ich noch Chancen; zwar gering, aber noch da. Während meiner Vergangenheit in Lordaeron hörte ich viel über die hochbegabten Waldläufereinheiten der Quel'dorei. Ihre Sinne waren noch schärfer, als ihre Pfeile. Doch wussten sie, dass sie den Menschen meist sogar weit überlegen waren und das war genau ihre Schwäche: Ihr Arroganz. Diese Sin'dorei waren den Hochelfen in dieser Sache sehr ähnlich. Sie war offensichtlich jung und ich war aus ihrer Sicht sicher nicht mehr, als ein alter, schwächlicher und langsamer Mann. In diesem Glauben sollte ich sie auch lassen. Da sie keinen Bogen mitführte, brauchte ich keine Angst vor einem überraschenden Fernangriff zu haben. Daher stand ich gewollt tölpelhaft und geräuschvoll auf. Jedoch achtete ich darauf den kleinen Felsüberhang rechts von mir möglichst unauffällig taktisch zu nutzen und stand so gut 2 Meter über der Elfe. Ich hattte den Überhang noch nicht erreicht, da spürte ich schon ihre Blicke. Als ich hervorkam, sah sie mir mit funkelnden Blicken in die Augen und sprach spöttisch: "Erwartet die gleiche Milde, wie sie Garithos meinem Volk entgegenbrachte, alter Mann." "Ich bitte Euch, überdenkt Eure Taten. Ihr könnt Euch noch abwenden, von dem Weg in die Verdammnis." sprach ich gewollt flehend. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände. Sie verspotttete mich und verachtete mein Gejammer und gleichzeitig entspannte sich ihre Haltung - sie hielt mich für keine Gefahr. Der Plan ging also auf und so fuhr ich fort: "Verurteilt doch nicht mich, für die Taten, die dieser Verräter Garithos Eurem Volk antat." Gerade als sie mir widersprechen wollte, machte ich einen grossen Sprung auf sie zu und kam hinter ihr, leicht wackelig, zu stehen. Sie wirbelte vollkommen überrascht herum, doch bevor sie ihre Dolche erheben konnte, war ich auf den Knien und durchtrennte mit einem gezielten Schnitt die Achillessehnen der Sin'dorei. Der Knall, als die Sehnen zusammenschnerrten übertönte fast den Schrei der Frau, die vor mir zusammensackte. Ich konnte sie nicht töten... vielleicht ein Fehler, aber ich konnte diese in diesem Moment vollkommen hilflose Person nicht ermorden, denn genau das wäre es gewesen. Ich schlug ihr stattdessen mit der Faust gegen die Schläfe, so dass sie ohnmächtig wurde, entwaffnete sie und suchte sofort nach Jeanna. Da hörte ich ein Gejammer aus einem der Säcke. Als ich ihn öffnete, sah ich eine junge Frau mit einem Knebel, die mich vollkommen verängstigt ansah. "Habt keine Angst. Euer Mann schickt mich. Ich bringe Euch hier weg." flüsterte ich zu ihr, als ich ihr den Knebel entfernte. Jeanna sah mich nur ungläubig und still an. ich half ihr auf die Beine, nahm ihre Hand und lief mit ihr hinter die Häuser zurück in die Deckung der Bäume. In den Bäumen angekommen, riss die Frau sich plötzlich von mir los. "Wer schickt Euch wirklich? Ich bin nicht verheiratet!" fauchte sie mich an. Verdutzt sah ich sie an: "Thorim. Euer Mann?" antwortete ich ihr verunsichert. Ihr strenger Blick wurde milder. "Thorim?" begann sie fast schon lachend... "Thorim wäre wohl gerne mein Mann..." fuhr sie lachend fort. Ich gab ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen zu schweigen, da wir noch nicht weit von dem Unterschlupf entfernt waren. "Seid leise und beruhigt Euch. Er schickt mich jedenfalls und ich bringe Euch jetzt von hier weg. Kommt!" sprach ich in einem Ton, der ihr zu verstehen gab, dass ich jetzt darüber nicht diskutieren würde. Wir entfernten uns schnell weiter und erreichten bald den Ort, an dem ich mein Pferd zurückgelassen hatte. Zur Späherkuppe war es nicht mehr weit und ich musste verhindern, dass Thorim mit einem ganzen Pack Milizen anrückte. Das gäbe nur ein weiteres unnötiges Blutbad.